


Headache

by Dezee_Mils



Series: Dream Series [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Mild Language, reference to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezee_Mils/pseuds/Dezee_Mils
Summary: Back it again. And Look! Another fandom.Tom Holland is such a sweetheart and I hope someone tells him that every day.Alternative summary: My mind is in the gutter while I massage my boyfriend's scalp





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Just reference to smut and some crude language addressing that. I love Tom Holland. He is such a sweetheart. Really glad this dream ended when it did because I'm scared to write smut.

I think the funniest thing about the filming for this new spiderman movie is that it is called ‘far from home’ even though Tom is literally 20 minutes from his parents' house. 25 from mine. He was in the shower now, today's stunts must've taken a toll because he all but waddled into my bathroom. I wanted to stay up to be able to spend some time with my boyfriend before his 7am call time, but I felt myself dozing the moment the showerhead turned on.  
I nearly screamed when I felt something wet hit my chest. But when I opened my eyes, it was just Tom’s wet hair resting on my chest, completely soaking the t-shirt I was wearing. He nudged his entire body between my legs, holding me close with his arms are my sides.  
“Tom…?” He just let out a groan and pressed his cheek deeper into my chest.  
“Mmm… hurts.” I furrowed my brow.  
“What? Where?”  
“Everywhere.” I looked passed his wet head on my chest and saw that the muscles in his back were tense. His neck couldn't be doing much better. So I threaded my fingers into the short curls on his scalp and started to pull. When I felt his body physically relax further into me, I brought up my other hand to continue. Rubbing and pulling his scalp to ease the pain of the headache behind his eyes. He moved his face so his nose was pressed into my sternum, allowing me to rub out the tight tendons in his neck and shoulders.   
The sounds he was making were out of pure bliss, finally working out the ache in his bones after shooting. But they sounded like pure sin. Had I closed my eyes, I would have thought he was trying to get himself off with how he reacted to my touch. Yet, when he was fully relaxed he shifted again, moving up my body to rest his head on my shoulder and his pelvis into mine.  
“Tommy, are you okay?” He hummed, pressing his nose into my throat.  
“Yeah. Just a tension headache. Why?”  
“You aren’t hard.” I felt him start to laugh and he started to sit up, leaning back on his knees between my legs.  
“And you are worried because…” His cheeks were starting to turn a little red. He still only had one of my towels around his waist and he was very much shirtless.   
“You sounded like you were getting worked up…” I felt my cheeks start to redden as well. But he took the cake as he leaned back over to hide his face against my stomach.  
“Dezee…”  
“Plus you’re a young man who hasn’t seen his girlfriend in a month, and you were practically naked with your face in my tits making sounds that you usually make when we...” He took my silence as s sign and lifted his face to smirk.  
“Are you worked up, Dezee darling?”  
“Perhaps. But you aren’t.” Moved forward so he was leaning over me with his hands above my head.  
“I can be.”


End file.
